How much more of this!
by crazii-random chik
Summary: Abandoned at such a young age without knowing her real name,serves her master and all his friends in the village.But still why is it that her master is so interested in her,when he's about to get married to someone?


**How much More of this?!  
Chapter 1  
enjoy...**

I looked up into the sky…it wasn't everyday when I could lie down and be as lazy as I wanted. Okay maybe I'm lying but…hey! They always make me work my butt off!! It truly isn't fair! Ever since I was abandoned I been workin my butt off…hopefully one day someone can come to my rescue…_hopefully_.

Where are my manners?! Sorry…well I am Aiko Hoshino,16, I was allowed to pick my own name since no one knows my real name. I been a girl since I was young, with my super black hair though I just added the red and purple streaks last year so now their blonde[red] and pink[purple]. I hate it!

I usually wear skirts with leggings, of course, and the shirts are…very colorful at other times _they are colorful_.

I wasn't taught like the other girls…never shown to hide my feelings, only to obey. So I do, it's in my blood I think. Since I'm not really living with anyone I seem to travel _a lot_, just here around this whole village. Once or twice I get in trouble with my master…but hey it's not like I want to get out…I _love_ working for them. I just _love _cleaning his house, and who wouldn't _love_ those wonderful uniforms. They're to die for…

Anyways where was I? Oh! I was abandoned a looooooong time ago. Of course I'm into anime, who wouldn't be…the people I work for!

They're all into this Goth…scary stuff. I am too…but I'm not that obsessed with it.

Well before I start rambling about unnecessary stuff I should better tell you who I live with…didn't I say I live with no one? Oh yea…well I don't really because my real master usually sends me around the village, to do stuff with the other people…correction _for_ the other people. This whole village is nuts!!

So I actually live outside the village…it's been my home since I was able to tend for myself. The only other _normal_ people are Matthew …something, Victoria Palmer, and of course me!

By normal I mean aren't people who own those big ass mansions!! My real master owns the biggest…and I can't live there because of some unknown reason. Unknown reason why? Well I don't know.

Matthew insists that the people are all zombies or something, Victoria doesn't say much since she's secretly going out with one of her master's sons.

Oh…let me tell you the rules before you want to come here and think this would be the best place to live…cause let me tell you one thing…**IT'S NOT!!!**

1. No going out with the people you work for… meaning 'no going out with any of the people inside the village'.  
2. Make sure you follow _all_ rules and finish _every chore they give you for the day_, or else you'll just suffer the consequences.  
3. If you aren't a pureblood…you're stuck living under their rules…and stuck inside a house outside the village.  
4. If you end up _pregnant by the people in the village_ you either die or the baby dies. Even if you were willing to or not.

I think rule #3 should have been first…oh a pureblood meaning a person coming from that village. A visitor would be tested to see if they are a pureblood and can stay there…or out here. Well I better go…it's almost time for me to show up at my master's. I wonder what I must do today…oh joy!

* * *

As I went inside my house I hurried and went to grab my uniform, I stripped off my clothes grabbed some white light shirt and white light shorts and then I put on my uniform. Since I was totally in love with anime…this dress made me feel so cute! It was the most common French maid outfit, though mine was bought at a Gothic Lolita store. I wore leggings underneath…well they only reached to my thighs. They covered my legs up until my thighs…Victoria bought dozens of them for me. So I'm stuck with them…pure joy once again!

I hurried into the village I passed the house where Victoria's boyfriend lived. She was usually here by now…hmm probably overslept. Even though it always takes me _forever_ to get there… I don't know if I can live like this much longer.

"I'm always complaining…and talking to myself." Finally once I had made it I went through the back since I wasn't allowed to go through the front. I walked up the stairs leading into the living room. I saw my master sitting on the couch reading a book, he looked up and stood up. His hair very black as it covers his beautiful light brown eyes, his hair is like that guy in Narnia...Prince Caspian, today he wore some black jeans with a plain black sleeveless work shirt leaving at least half of the upper buttons unbuttoned.

"Aiko we will be having guests later and mind preparing something?" He doesn't even need to ask…I am going to _have_ to do it anyways.

"No...I don't mind."

"Excuse me?" I silently coughed as he looked at me with a stern look while at the same time a woman dressed in a zebra print panel corset dress with a black satin ruffle skirt and satin ribbon lace trim came into the room. Her hair a dark black with white extensions and some red ones as well, her eyes were an amazing lapis lazuli and her lips today were a cherry red, well she always had them cherry red. Always making sure they stayed that way she even thought they were very attracting but master never seemed to pay any attention to her…

"No master…I don't mind." He walked over to me and with his forefinger and thumb raised my face up to face him. Angeline coughed but master made no intention of stopping…our faces were mere inches away from each other and I could feel the blood rush into my cheeks.

"Darien! She's your servant!" He licked my lips only teasing and I without noticing or having much control wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him as if I had always longed for him. He of course continued the kiss as well wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You little fucking bitch! Darien… please stop!" Angeline had started to whine increasing master's kiss. A few minutes later he let go, still holding onto me we took our breaths as my flushed face buried itself onto his chest. Only to remember he was almost shirtless. I immediately let go of him but he still had his arms around me…and now I knew I screwed up…great.

Angeline yanked his arms off of me and slapped me as hard as hell. I held my cheek and glared at her, I couldn't possibly do _anything_ to my master's _girlfriend_. Of course she would never dare touch _him_, without him the whole village would be corrupted thanks to her.

I looked at my master then at Angeline finally gave up and dealt with the throbbing cheek.

"Master what would you like for me to do tonight?" Angeline wrapped her arm around his and silently began kissing his neck…which did make me a bit nauseas.

"Wear a shorter outfit and tighter than this one…and come to my room." I blushed not really referring to that though it did make him rub my cheeks with his thumb, Angeline still ended up pulling him and slapping me again. When I had done nothing but blush.

"Ah! N-not what I m-meant…"

"I know…anything would do. And Angeline stop…" With that he left her…right there standing as she stared at the back of his head.

"Look you little…rat. Darien is mine we will be betrothed, and he is announcing it over this dinner he's hosting. He might seem like he doesn't care a bit…but let me tell you he does! Yea he looks like he doesn't but he truly, truly does love me! Whenever he flirts with his little maids it's only for the fun of it, he doesn't love a filthy poor girl like you. He only does it for fun!"

I stared at her…can't say anything without told to so guess what happened? Yes! I was slapped again! That woman! Slut! Witch! I hate it here…and that stupid master of mine…

Didn't know he knew how to make me want him…cause I never taught I did.

* * *

**plz review telling me wat you thought....  
if ppl end up liking it I will continue it...if not...well I'll just write it for fun without publishing it.  
So plz review  
plz tell me wat chu thought  
......**


End file.
